


Ant-Man and the Wasp

by Indominus457



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indominus457/pseuds/Indominus457
Summary: Scott Lang is an average every day criminal who managed to hack into VistaCorp. His life went down the drain when he is arrested shortly after the job and he got a divorced that led him to not be able to see his daughter, Cassie Lang. Hank Pym is a wealthy scientist who was secretly the Ant-Man. When he discovers Scott he thinks he discovers a Protege. Meanwhile, Elihas Starr and Darren Cross are working on a cure for Cross’s heart failure. Both Pym and Starr are about to clash in a way that leads Scott and Hank’s daughter, Hope to become the new Ant-Man and The Wasp





	1. Scott Lang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Scott Lang, everyday man who sadly is about to have his world turned upside down

2016  
San Francisco State Penitentiary,  
San Francisco, CA

Scott stood waiting for the punch of a lifetime. When it came it came hard.

Scott stood up from the sucker punch he got from his cell mate. He lunges but lost balance. His cell mate taunts him “All bark and no bite, come on Scott your better than that”. Scott got up and swinger his punch right into his cell mates jaw. 

Everyone was silent

When Scott finally spoke he said “Yeah well put an animal in the corner you know it will fight back.”

His cell mate got up as if he was going to throw another one but stopped and said “I am going to miss you, Scott.” Everyone was laughing and Scott said “Man you guys have the craziest goodbye rituals ever, but yeah I am going to miss you guys too.” 

Scott was escorted out of San Francisco State Penitentiary to be greeted by his old friend Luis.

“Scotty” said Luis giving him a big hug

“How’s it going Luis” said Scott. Scott Lang was an average American who lives in San Francisco with his buddy Luis. He has been friend with Luis since he got arrested for the VistaCorp job. While in prison, Scott got a letter that his wife, Maggie is getting a divorce and she plans to marry Paxton, an FBI agent who is also a stickup. 

“Nice scar, you got how the goodbye ritual with Peaches go” said Luis

Scott said “I fought back a little regretted every minute of it” 

Luis showed Scott his scar. “I am surprised My is still showing now it’s been years since I was docked by Peaches”

“So what is new with your life” said Scott trying to learn anything that he has missed out since in prison.

Luis explains everything that he missed out including VistaCorp shutting down after his little hacking job. 

Luis said “He listen if you are still up to grab on a new job because I don’t know if Baskins Robbins will allow you to go back..” 

Scott says “Hey just because I don’t have a job doesn’t mean I can find one instantly. I do have Electrical Engineering major and heck I could go back to school for all I care” 

Luis stares at him “Dude, you really think your going back to school after that job. I don’t think so” 

Scott what’s the least that could happen 

San Francisco Community College  
2:30pm 

“Well that didn’t go as planned” Scott says as he is leaving with Luis

“You think” says Luis as he starts up his van.


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue: Starr and Pym  
1963  
Pym Tech, San Francisco, CA

Hank Pym walked away from his lab when Elihas Starr ran to meet up with him. 

“Hank, I think we may have found a way to copy the Pym Particles that you have created” said Starr as he was gleefully excited to tell Hank.

Hank was confused, “What happened with the Yellowjacket program you and Cross were working on.”

“Oh, well that’s not exactly what happened. You see Cross couldn’t work the kinks and he is having constant heart failures and I don’t like how it’s affecting my studies so..” Starr said nervously. Starr saw Pym as his idol and he did everything he could to be like him. 

Hank frowned and said “Starr, I am sorry to tell you that your fired.” Hank left and walked away leaving Elihas Starr standing there with eyes filled with anger


End file.
